Selfish
by M. L. Chi
Summary: -COMPLETE- No, she could not return to them. That was no longer home anymore, that was a living, breathing nightmare. She could not return to something that threatened to kill her, but not with fangs or claws or swords. It threatened her sanity with its' vile aura and brutal insults whispered through the village.


Tear drops clung to her cheeks as she cast one last glance back at the small hut she had called home ever since he left her here. It was time to move on, to move past the pain that surrounded her here.

She took a deep breath; she could do this. She took a few steps forward only stop in her tracks, her breath coming in short gasps of fear as a her name was called out.

"Rin!"

She ran forward now; she would not let them drag her back. Every time she tried to escape she would be caught and scolded. They didn't want her to go into the world, they did not want her away from the safety of the village and their protection. They knew if she left and he returned he would most like have their heads. He wasn't coming back though; he had made that very clear the last time the two of the spoke.

}{xXx}{

_"Rin I will not return. It is for the best you stay here with your own kind," he said. She could feel the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes._

_"But you promised me I would get to choose!" Rin yelled after him. He glared at her, informing her she had no say in the matter._

_"I did not promise, I told you that you would get a choice; I never said what choice though," he stated, turning towards the door. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched her lord walk away from her. She felt her heart shattering into thousands of pieces that were too small and too sharp to pick up._

_"You bastard! I hate you!" she called through her sobs. She did not know that it he was also breaking inside, that his heart had also shattered to a million shards._

_"If that is how you feel then so be it. I do not care for your love or friendship, I much prefer your hatred," he said as he walked out of the hut and out of her life, forever. His words were lies, lies that tore at his insides and made him want to wretch._

_'Goodbye Rin.'_

}{xXx}{

"Rin!"

No, she could not return to them. That was no longer home anymore, that was a living, breathing nightmare. She could not return to something that threatened to kill her, but not with fangs or claws or swords. It threatened her sanity with its' vile aura and brutal insults whispered through the village.

_Whore, slut, dirty, vile, wretched._

"Rin!"

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, she could feel the sharp stones and sticks marring her feet.

_"She taints the air!"_

_"Make the whore leave!"_

_"She is too vile to look at; she'll burn your eyes."_

Rin covered her ears with her hands, trying to block out the insults whispered throughout the village every time she walked through. She shut her eyes only to open them not a second later. The images of mothers grabbing their children and pulling them away from her and covering their eyes, the looks of disgust the men would throw her along with the occasional piece of rotten fruit or stick and the sight of children throwing away their toys and hiding behind trees. The images made her tears go from droplets to rivers.

_'I've never slept with a demon. For Kami's sake I'm a virgin.'_

The cries of her name could no longer be heard and the light of torches could no longer be seen. She had done it, she had managed to escape the village, the nightmare she had been living in for the past eight years.

It hadn't been a complete nightmare though. Kaede had been there for her until the end. Inuyasha and Kagome had always treated her like a little sister, Miroku and Sango had treated her like that as well. Kohaku had stopped by and would let her ride with him on Kirara too. They had been great but the villagers...

"Rin?" a voice, a very familiar, honey-like voice, asked, shaking her from her musings. She turned to look at where he stood. She couldn't believe that he was here, but even though she knew it was too good to be true she couldn't help herself from believing it was him. She stumbled over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. As her sight began fade to black she felt her lips call out to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

His hands encircled her waist as she collapsed against him. She had fallen unconscious from shock. Sesshomaru shook his head. He did not know why she was so far from the village or why she smelt of tears. He knew one thing though, it was that as soon as he found out he would correct it, even if he didn't return her to the village.

}{xXx}{

Hours later Rin woke up in Sesshomaru's arms. She didn't try to escape, instead she fisted a hand in his haori and sobbed into his chest, which she noticed was not wearing armor.

"Rin why are you not in the village?"

"Because I am not welcome there. The villagers are not kind."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak again but she stopped him by saying something else.

"Don't hurt them. They did not know better."

"Rin when people do things that are wrong they are punished."

"Inuyasha will deal with it. I just don't want you to leave me again."

"Humans are selfish."

"I know."

He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. As he pulled back and she spoke.

"And it seems that dog demons are too."

A/N: I don't know if I'll continue this or not. Tell me if you want more or not. I would love to get some reviews from this!

Disclaimer of Disclaimyness: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its' characters.


End file.
